


Leave....

by Smallestgeek (Geektaire)



Series: Life's a song we don't get to rehearse [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so much fluff you'll get cavities, songfic... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geektaire/pseuds/Smallestgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was that Enjolras missed him, he missed the bane of his existence... and he couldn't understand why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassmasterkillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmasterkillian/gifts).



> Timeline: Modern AU!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.....  
> Thanks to my beta shouldvehadatveit (she's awesome btw)...

He steps into the badly lit bar, putting his wallet back in his pocket from where he took it to pay for the cover money. He was pointed to the bar by a smiling girl who checked him out, and he shuddered as he made his way to it. Enjolras wasn't someone who usually drink alcohol, so he was used to the roll of the eyes he got from the bar tender when he ordered his diet coke. As he waited for his order he kept on looking all over searching for black curls and bright blue eyes he was there for. He had heard Jehan tell Courfeyrac in passing how he had other plans on Saturday, and the how the other man had drilled their poet until he broke down and told him he was going out with Grantaire and Éponine. 

At the mention of the artist Enjolras took the decision of discretely following the flower loving poet, and try to finally get the dark haired man to talk to him. The truth was that Enjolras missed him, he missed the bane of his existence... and he couldn't understand why. It all had started some months before, when while highly intoxicated Grantaire had planted a french kiss on him. He still could feel how soft his lips where, and how incredibly aroused it made him. He had responded the kiss, and before he had the chance to realize what he was actually doing, Jehan and Éponine where dragging Grantaire away from him. He had tried to go after them, but it was the exact moment Courfeyrac decided he just had to show him how much he cared for 'his brother from another mother'. 

He had lost sight of them, and when he tried to find them once he was able to shook Courf by passing him to Combeferre they were gone. That had been almost six months ago, the next time he had seen Grantaire had been three weeks later and the man had mumbled an apology to then proceed to go sit down in his usual spot at their table in the cafe. He had questioned Jehan afterward, since it had been him who had told him the younger man was alright every single time he asked. He had told him that R was alright, that there was nothing to worry about.

But he still did, he worried every time he heard this new shy and quiet laugh instead of his usual booming one, or every time he saw him roll his eyes and scoff at something he said instead of just standing up and yelling at him how wrong he was. Truth to be told, he had been picking subject he knew he hated lately, just so he could try to get a rise out of him; and when he did, he could barely be able to keep his grin from showing when he teared every single argument he had to the ground. 

There were other things now too, small things that he notices now that were different from six months ago. R didn't used to miss any of their meetings, he was usually the first one there since he claimed the alcohol was cheaper and the sights better than in any other place in Paris (not that he understood the sights thing... after all the windows faced an old building) and the last one to go, completely intoxicated. Nowadays he was usually punctual on Monday and Thrusday meetings, arriving alongside Jehan and leaving with Éponine as soon as she was done with her shift; but he misses the Friday evening meeting, every single Friday. 

He has asked him about it, and the wine cask usually just answers him with a half smile and a shrug of his shoulders or at the most with a “have a prior engagement” that usually leaves him more intrigued than anything else. 

The place was packed, and he looked around to see if he spotted either of their three friends, and he couldn't help but blush when he finally found both Éponine and Jehan sitting in a small table in front of the stage looking at him with huge grins in their faces. He slowly made his way towards them, trying not to look too ashamed for being caught and at the same time looking around for his reason of being there. 

Jehan patted at the chair besides his, while Éponine moved to throw an arm around his shoulders as soon as he sat down. “You have made me a rich woman Apollo!” Jehan could only laugh while he pulled out his wallet and passed her a 100 euros bill. “She knew you were going to follow me, and even if I tried to lose you... here you are.”

Jehan didn't look affronted at that, so Enjolras let himself smile a little as his friends continue to chatter and joke around him. He was jittery and he didn't understand why; it wasn't until Éponine pulled the half shredded napkin from his hands that he looked up at her once more. “Any minute now,” her smile was huge, and he couldn't help but think that Marius was lucky they liked Cosette.. if he had chosen anyone else instead he would have kicked his ass. “He didn't want you guys to know,” she was gripping his hands now, “He didn't want you to see him fail at another thing, so he has kept this quiet.”

“And he made us promise we wouldn't tell,” Jehan continued, “but since we didn't technically told you, he doesn't have anything on us.” Enjolras didn't understand exactly what they were talking about, but then the lights became dimmed and a lone figure stepped into the small stage directly in front of them. 

There was a spotlight shinning on him, and Enjolras couldn't believe that he had never seen this angel before. He was wearing a red flannel shirt, skinny jeans and his usual gray converse; he felt Éponine squeeze his hand as his heart did a somersault as he continued to look at the bane of his existence. His hair was shorter than usual, still as curly as usual but just better kept, he was wearing a light stubble and Enjolras could feel something putting pressure on his chest. He felt as Éponine moved where she was sitting slightly behind him and he then felt her arms come around his shoulders, and her breath in his ear, “breathe,” she told him giggling slightly. He took a deep breath, just as Grantaire was taking finally standing behind the microphone. 

Grantaire waved slightly to the crowd, before clearing his throat. “Hello everybody,” he smiled shyly at them “My name is R, and I've been incredibly blessed with the opportunity of singing for you tonight.” There were some scattered applause, and he fidgeted slightly as he tried to maneuver the microphone to the position he wanted to. 

“So I'm here tonight thanks to the two most important persons on my life,” Éponine and Jehan groaned, and Jehan actually dropped his head in the table, “who have been with me through ups and downs, and who actually got me this chance... so I'm dedicating this to them.” Enjolras felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched Grantaire put a hand over his eyes to try and look at their table. Apparently he couldn't see a thing since he just shrugged and started to strum the beat up guitar that was hanging from his neck.

He felt the pressure once again as R's sweet melodic voice reached his ears, his eyes started to tear up and he felt like something was stuck in the back of his throat. He gripped Éponine's arm as if trying to anchor himself to reality, there was something out of this world about the usually broken artist. The song was upbeat, and he could feel everyone around him vibrate with the energy Grantaire was expediting. Éponine finally got her arm back three songs later, when Jehan threw himself to them and sang along loudly to the lyrics R was singing while on stage. 

About an hour into his performance, he finally took a breather. He pulled the tall stool and sat on it grinning. Everyone around them was going crazy for him, and Enjolras couldn't help but glare at the girls yelling things at him. “Settle down, settle down,” R said into his mic, and the people around them started sitting once again. “Can you guys lower the light a little bit,” he called to the tech guys and the spotlight shinning on him got dimmer. Enjolras felt like crying, that or running away... R kept his eyes on the other side of the crowd so he was still unnoticed.  
“So I told you about the two most important people in my life,” Jehan and Éponine pulled each other into a hug as they yelled at their mention, “today is a big day for me guys, other than this being the first time ever I perform on my own... today is my 6 month anniversary from the last time I drank a drop of alcohol.”

Enjolras felt as both of his friends gripped his left arm, “It was because of them that I'm here today, and it's because of them I can make it through each day.” His voice had broken in the last part, and Enjolras didn't want anything else but to go to him and pull him into his arms. R cleared his throat and laughed, “So yeah, I guess everyone has a sob story.. right? But what do we do from those are what define us, at least I believe so.”

“I did something that I now regret,” R was stroking his guitar softly, not looking at the audience. “Something that if I've been sober I would have never done, something that I always wanted to do but now that I did I can't even remember.”

“So yeah,” he chuckled, “I sobered up, because that was the worst part... I finally got the one thing in my life I was dreaming of and I can't even remember because I was drunk.” He chuckled once again, “Enough of my sob story guys, we're here for the music... anyway this next songs reminded me of him...” Enjolras chest's pressure was returning worst than ever, “I kept them on repeat after the 'incident' so I'm here to sing them to you, just don't go around telling E.... alright?”

Everyone around him chuckled, but Enjolras couldn't do anything else but look at Grantaire. Jehan and Éponine both moved around him and hugged him, but he still couldn't take his eyes from him. It wasn't until two songs later when Jehan passed him a napkin that he realized he was crying, the emotion behind Grantaire's voice was breaking his heart. And he knew what was the only way he could mend it.

_I can't wait forever is all that you said ___  
 _Before you stood up_  
 _And you won't disappoint me_  
 _I can do that myself_  
 _But I'm glad that you've come_  
 _Now if you don't mind_

_Leave, leave,_  
 _And free yourself at the same time_  
 _Leave, leave,_  
 _I don't understand, you've already gone_

_I hope you feel better_  
 _Now that it's out_  
 _What took you so long_  
 _And the truth has a habit_  
 _Of falling outta your mouth_  
 _Well now that it's come_  
 _If you don't mind_

_Leave, leave,_  
 _And please yourself at the same time_  
 _Leave, leave,_  
 _Let go of my hand_  
 _You said what you have to now_  
 _Leave, leave,_  
 _Let go of my hand_  
 _You said what you came to now_

He had to forcefully extract himself from Jehan and Éponine, and as Grantaire sang while he made his way through the crowd. Grantaire had his eyes closed as he sang, so it wasn't until he was in the last verses of his song that he opened them... only to have Enjolras standing right in front of the stage.

He stopped singing abruptly, almost with a chocking noise. Enjolras didn't care, he didn't care about the fact that they were there, he didn't care about that the song pretty much told him to leave, he didn't care about anything but Grantaire. With a jump he was on stage, and before anyone was able to react he had reached to R, pulled him by his shirt and was plating a kiss on him. 

Grantaire was still clutching his guitar, his eyes closed as Enjolras pulled back. “You better not forget this one,” he whispered to him as he slowly walked back from the stage and proceed to his seat. There was complete silence in the bar, no one dared to make a sound. Jehan and Éponine hit his arm when he smugly sat down once again at their table. 

“You should have told me he was here motherfuckers.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by George Blagden's cover of 'This' ... so initially that was the song I had in mind but then his cover of 'Leave' started playing and OMG the emotion behind that song! If you haven't seen it, please go to youtube and see it.....


End file.
